marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (2008 Film)
Marvel's Spider-Man is a 2008 film directed by Sam Raimi, and written by Joss Wheadon, Sam Raimi & Edgar Wright The film revolves around 15-year old Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Gwen Stacy but is too shy to approach her While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by an irradiated spider. As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, billionaire futurist Adrian Toomes, a friend of the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, learns of his company being sold to a rival. Donning an advanced wingset, equipped with military-grade prototype weapons, Adrian becomes a freakish "Vulture", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Vulture, all while trying to express his true feelings for Gwen . Plot High-school sophomore Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and is a school outcast. On a school field trip, he visits a neogenetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and love interest, Gwen Stacy. There Peter awkwardly attempts to ask Gwen if she could take pictures of her for the school paper. while taking pictures of Gwen, Peter suddenly is bitten by a genetically altered spider, mutated by radioactive rays, Shortly after arriving home, he becomes ill and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, billionaire technology futurist Adrian Toomes, a friend of Harry's father, Norman, and head of Toomes Aerodynamics, develops a special wingset and harness to control them. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has transformed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs from the wrists, and his reflexes have been quickened. Feeling confident, Peter decides to try and ask Gwen out on a date the following evening. However, he is stopped by Midtown High football star and resident school bully Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash attempts to instigate Peter into a neighborhood brawl, but Peter refuses. When Flash charges him, though, Peter displays amazing agility and embarrasses Flash, causing his friends to run away. When Flash threatens to call the authorities on Peter, he simply runs back home. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter considers impressing Gwen with a car and fancy date. He enters an underground wrestling tournament and wins his first match, beating Heavyweight champion Crusher Hogan, but the promoter cheats him out of his prize money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape in revenge. Moments later, he discovers that Ben has been carjacked and shot, dying in Peter's arms. Enraged, Peter dons his costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. Out of a need for revenge, Peter beats the killer into unconsciousness and leaves him tied up for the authorities. Upon graduating 10th grade, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a brand new costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, head of the tabloid newspaper the Daily Bugle, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Adrian, upon overhearing a diamond shipment to be transported through Times Square, suits up in his wingset and goes after them, leading to a confrontation with Spider-Man when he threatens innocent civilians. Jameson then subsequently dubs the mysterious thief "the Vulture". Angered by his exposure to the world, the Vulture attacks the Daily Bugle and abducts Spider-Man when he tries to intervine, ordering him to stay out of his way, but the hero refuses. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites, Gwen's Family Harry, Norman, and Adrian. During a discussion about Spider-Man, Peter, has a tense conversation with her father, police captain George Stacy, over the new masked vigilante's motives. After dinner, Peter reveals his identity to Gwen, and they kiss unbeknownst to them Adrian was watching them the whole time. The Vulture abducts Gwen from her home and holds her hostage on top of the Empire State Building. Police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man and the Vulture. The Police corner Spider-Man by taking off his mask and Captain Stacy discovers that Spider-Man is really Peter. Vulture then gives Spider-Man the option of saving Gwen Stact or stopping him. Spider-Man manages to save Gwen Stacy, but the Vulture escapes and holds a bus of people hostage. Spider-Man tries to save them, but the Vulture takes this opportunity to kill his old foe, but is pelted by civilians who side with Spider-Man. Enraged, the Vulture grabs Spider-Man and brings him all the way to the top of the World Trade Center, where the two engage in a violent fistfight. During the fight The Vulture fatally wonds Captain Stacy after Stacy shielded Spider-Man from Vulture's attacks. Vulture then promises that he will destroy everything that the wall crawler holds dear once he is unmasked, but an enraged Spider-Man overpowers and defeats the Vulture. The Vulture then reveals himself to be Adrian Toomes and begs for forgiveness. Just then, however, an orange smoke distracts Spider-Man long enough for a fully psychotic Adrian to attack him, but Spider-Man uses his spider sense to his advantage and easily bests Adrian. Before his death, Captain Stacy requests Peter avoid Gwen, in order to keep her safe. Peter obliges. At Adrian's sentencing, Harry reveals that Oscorp has bought out Adrian's company as part of his will, and that for the time being, Norman would be leaving the United States for a trip Europe as part of a business run, thus leaving Harry temporarily in charge of the family company. Gwen then confesses her love for Peter, who hides his true feelings for her to protect her from Spider-Man's enemies and to honor Captain Stacy's Dying wish. Peter then recalls his uncle's words about power and responsibility and accepts his new life as Spider-Man Cast * Anton Yelchin as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy * John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Kevin Spacey as Norman Osborn * Dave Franco as Harry Osborn * Dennis Leary As Captain George Stacy * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Daniel Sharman as Flash Thompson * John Goodman as Uncle Ben * Andie Macdowell as Aunt May Category:Films Category:Spider-Man